


sometimes i think i'll die alone

by wilkeu



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, i fell into geetrick hell hi hello, its the one soulmate au where the drawings and writing appear on the other's body???, petekey is more background-y but its still there so deal w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkeu/pseuds/wilkeu
Summary: patrick was getting sick of interviewers asking him about his soulmate and pete has an idea of who it may be.(i promise its better than this shit summary)





	sometimes i think i'll die alone

**Author's Note:**

> okay so BIG thank u for @bishopsgeetrick on tumblr for getting me into the ship and to the person who submitted the idea (https://bishopsgeetrick.tumblr.com/post/178421881210/hey-its-that-anon-with-the-fic-idea-for-anyone-to) and yeah. enjoy. it took me w a y too long.

“...you, Patrick?”

Patrick looked up, locking eyes with the interviewer who took him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, I'm sorry, I zoned out a little, what were you saying?”, he put on his best smile, hoping the guy won't ask what was he thinking about.

“Soulmates. Have you found yours?”, the interviewer smiled back politely, waiting for an answer.

“No, I haven't.”, Patrick sighed. Every interview, every time, someone brings up the whole soulmate thing. Patrick was tired of it, really, why was it so important? Why do people care so much about his private life? He knew that as soon as Pete figured out after a year of dating Mikey that he's his soulmate (seriously, a year? Patrick couldn't believe it), he shared it with the world, but it didn't mean he'd have to do it too.

“Aren't you curious of who it is?”, the interviewer pushed the question, making Patrick roll his eyes unwillingly.

“Not really. I mean, I'm gonna meet them one day and know it's them, and my soulmate's supposed to be made for me, right? So whoever it is, it's gonna be good.”, he shrugged.

“Them? So you think it could not be a girl?”

Okay, now the guy was starting to really annoy Patrick; he saw Pete stiffening slightly next to him.

“Dude, it's 2006, guys are dating guys, girls dating girls, deal with it.”, Patrick snapped at the interviewer. “Any more questions?”

Pete smiled, and the guy looked at his notes. 

“Yeah…”, he started, slightly taken aback by Patrick's annoyance. “What do you think about Pete dating Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance?”

“What, the fact that guys have another guys as soulmates bother you so much? Listen, I don't care, Pete's happy, Mikey's a cool dude, we're all friends. Leave it.”

After that, the interviewer changed the subject and Patrick got lost in his thoughts once again, letting the other guys speak. 

When the interview was over, they all went to grab some food in the nearest McDonald's. While they were waiting for their order (which, of course, was gigantic, because Pete eats enough for them all by himself), Patrick felt familiar itching on his arm - his soulmate's drawing, or writing, or whatever it was this time. Usually Patrick liked looking at it; his soulmate, whoever it was, was leaving sketches on his arms every few days, sometimes accompanied by scribbles and rushed notes. Patrick's personal favourite was “wash your fucking hair today”. This time he hesitated for a moment before looking at it, the interview guy made him anxious about the whole soulmate thing with his questions. What if he's never going to meet them? What if their only form of communication was by scribbles on their arms? He'd love to tell his soulmate where he lives, or ask about anything that could make it easier to find them - but he couldn't. Whoever, or whatever, started the whole thing, was smart enough to not let them find themselves so easily; even if Patrick wrote his name, or his address, or anything more personal at all, it just didn't appear on his soulmate's arm, which was fucking bullshit if you ask anybody on this god forsaken world. He eventually rolled up his sleeve and looked at the drawing; it was some kind of soldier, but he looked like he was in a marching band, with a tall top hat and… a trumpet? Yeah, probably a trumpet. 

“Ooh, dude, your soulmate's so talented!”, Joe said excitedly, looking over Patrick's shoulder. “I'm jealous. Really.” 

Patrick smiled. 

“I know, right? It looks so cool.”

“What is it, by the way?”, Pete jumped into the conversation, Andy following him with traces of food. 

“I don't know, man.”, Patrick answered, rubbing his thumb lightly on the drawing. “Probably some random sketch. They do that sometimes.”

“It kinda looks like Gerard's drawing.”, Pete said, studying Patrick's arm closer, while they made their way to a free table. “You know, Mikey's brother. He has similar style to that, I think. But it's hard to tell, it's really sketchy.”

Andy put down he traces and touched Pete's shoulder gently, turning attention to himself.

“Pete, chill, we all know you'd love to make ‘Trick part of My Chem so that he could be closer to you when you're there, but don't try to make him date Gerard or something. Really.”, he said, making Pete growl in annoyance.

“I'm NOT trying to make him part of the Way-Wentz family, dude, I'm just trying to help my friend!”, Pete said, sounding slightly annoyed, but everyone knew he wasn't really. “Besides, Way-Wentz sounds cool, but Way-Wentz-Stump sounds lame. So that's a no.”

Joe and Patrick laughed at Pete's words. They ate and ordered a taxi to drive them home, where Pete and Joe immediately grabbed Xbox controllers and got lost in some kind of video game Patrick couldn't remember the name of.

Few months later, Pete came home after a date with Mikey really excited - I mean, more excited than he usually is. 

“Guys, guys, guyss!”, he called out into their apartment, waking Joe up from his “beauty nap”. “My Chem is having new album soon! Mikey told me! It's gonna be like this cool concept with a guy dying or something, and his thought in the hospital? Something like that?”

“Pete, calm down, when's the album coming out?”, Patrick asked, and then laughed lightly when he saw Joe hiding himself under his blanket.

“I don't know, Mikey said that it'll be out in a month or two, but he also said he's gonna give it to us before official release.” 

“Oh, that's cool.”, said Andy, sitting on the same couch Joe was trying to sleep; he has to grab Joe's leg and put them on his own legs so he could sit comfortably, which made Joe mumble something under his breath. “Hey, we should hit them up, I'd love to hang out with them for a bit.” 

They all agreed (Joe with few sounds from under his blanket that were probably an agreement, but who knows?) and the next day the boys met with My Chem on a small beach near the river not so far away. They got some food, Patrick and Joe took their guitars. Oh, also, Andy had to remind them to take some sleeping bags with them, as they were all planning on spending the night there; he knew guys from MCR would have some small tents. They did, Ray made sure earlier to take them, and after short time they were all sitting around a campfire, singing songs and accompanied by Ray, Patrick and Joe playing guitars, while Pete was laying in Mikey's lap. When they finished playing, and Pete went with his boyfriend to their tent, Patrick suddenly remembered what Pete said about My Chem’s new album.

“So, I've heard you guys are working on an album?”, he asked, putting his guitar behind him. 

“Yeah! It's gonna be super cool, we had this cool concept, and Gee drew fucking amazing things for the album cover, but we haven't decided what will we use yet.”, Frank said excitedly, giving half-asleep Gerard a “now you talk” look, hoping he'd understand. He did.

“I'd show you, but I forgot to take my sketchbook with me. Sorry.”, Gerard shrugged and yawned loudly, making Patrick yawn too. “Jesus fuck, what time it is?”

Andy, the only person who actually knew what's going on around him, looked at his watch.

“Almost 2 am.”, he said. “Maybe we should go to sleep? Like, in tents, instead of laying on each other here.”

A murmur of agreement and few seconds of deciding who sleeps where, they all went to their tents; Andy volunteered to join Pete and Mikey, Joe, Ray and Frank took the second one, and Patrick was left with sharing the smallest tent with Gerard. Not that he was complaining, no - he wouldn't join Pete for any money in the world and too many times he'd woken up with Joe's hair on his face to agree on sleeping with him and Ray. That, and also the fact that the thought of Gerard being his soulmate was still floating somewhere in the back of his mind; he made sure earlier not to get his hopes up.

“Hey, Patrick?”, he heard Gerard saying. “Where the fuck are our sleeping bags?” 

“What?”

“Where are- oh fuck, I'm gonna kill him, son of a bitch!”, Gerard went out, and after few seconds there was a sound of tent opening, and then “Frank, for fuck’s sake, come here, you asshole!” 

Patrick sat in his tent, confused as all hell, what has Frank had to do with it all? Gerard came back few minutes after (three, to be exact, but it wasn't like Patrick counted), with his face slightly red. 

“What was that all about?”, Patrick smiled, and took mental note of how Gerard's face changes when he stops being annoyed.

“Nothing, it's just…”, Gerard started, running his hand through his hair. “Frank forgot to take enough sleeping bags. Probably as a part of our ongoing “who can be a bigger asshole to each other but not so openly cause Ray will kill us” competition. Sorry.” 

“Don't be sorry, dude. We still have a blanket, right?”, Patrick smiled even more, hoping it would make Gerard feel a little better. It did. 

“Yeah, right.”, Gerard sighed in response, laying down on their air mattress. “Jesus, I'm so fucking sleepy.”

Patrick laid down next to him, letting out a small chuckle.

“Go to sleep then, idiot.” 

Gerard groaned into the mattress, mumbling something about Patrick's mom being an idiot, and then turned his head towards ‘Trick.

“You're not sleepy?”, he asked.

“I am. Just, look, you took the entire blanket for yourself. We have to share, dude, I'm gonna freeze.”, Patrick rolled his eyes, unrolling Gerard from the blanket so that he could get under it, making him groan.

“Patrick, stop, it's cold now, give me the blanket back.”

“Jesus Christ, Gerard, stop complaining, we have to share.”

“Just, I don't know, come closer to me or something, it will be easier to get under it without being cold.”

“Yeah, sure.” Patrick said, moving closer to Gerard, but still trying not to touch him too much; for Gerard's comfort, he convinced himself. 

When Patrick woke up in the morning, he had a split second of confusion, as people do when they wake up not in their own bed. But, besides that, there was an arm around him. And a leg. And dark hair covering his eyes, and breathing on his forehead, and a body in front of his face. Gerard. Gerard was cuddling him, Gerard was there, and Patrick was sure he's still asleep and his hormones are making up this dream, but then he heard the tent opening from the outside. 

“Trick, Gerard, it's- oh.” Joe stopped mid-sentence, and after a second of silence let out a small laugh. Patrick carefully heightened himself to look at his bandmate, and just as he opened his mouth to explain that its not like that, Joe spoke again. “Dude. Okay. Hm. I'm gonna leave you here? Andy asked me to see if you guys are awake cause its eleven. Just, get up, i dont know, start functioning or something.”

And with that he left, leaving Patrick to deal with the situation. Suddenly Gerard groaned loudly and sat up, with sleepy eyes and messy hair, and Patrick for the first time realized how fucked he is. Maybe Pete was right, maybe Gerard was his soulmate after all? I mean, that would explain the sudden warmth in Patrick's heart, right? 

“Hey, Gerard.”, Patrick said, uncertain of what should he do. Gerard grunted instead of answering and let himself fall back onto the mattress. Patrick rolled his eyes. “Dude, apparently its eleven and we should get up. You should.”

Gerard lazily put his middle finger up towards wall of the tent, and then patted mattress next to him.

“C'mere. I'm cold.”, he said. 

Patrick didn't move. 

“Oh come on, just lay down.”, Gerard repeated.

And so Patrick did, and after a moment Gerard wrapped his arms around him again, and Patrick felt home.

“You're really pretty, you know that? And you're an amazing little spoon.”, Gerard said over Patrick's head, and Patrick laughed softly. “No, really. And I'm not even, like, drunk right now.”

Patrick somehow managed to smack him in the arm. “Did you know that Pete thinks we're soulmates?” 

Gerard was quiet. And then Gerard laughed. 

“Oh, that would actually make sense.”, he said.

“Oh yeah?” Patrick raised his brow, forgetting the other guy can't see him. “How so?”

“Well, I was wondering why I had Fall Out Boy lyrics in Pete Wentz's handwriting appearing on my arm from time to time.”

“Fucking everything come down to Pete.” Patrick groaned loudly. 

“Well, I really hope you're not coming down to Pete, cause then I would be disappointed, I'm way hotter.”

“Jesus Christ, Gerard, you're this close to me disowning you as a soulmate.”

“Are you guys finished or do you wanna suck each other off before coming out?” Frank's voice vibrated through the tent. Patrick looked up, just to see him standing with a wide grin. Gerard just waved a middle finger and his bandmate

“No, really, guys. It's late. Move your asses.” Frank said with a laugh, leaving Patrick and Gerard alone again. 

“So…” Patrick started. “We should probably move.”

Gerard tightened his grip around Patrick in response.

“Gerard, I, as your soulmate, would like to ask you to kindly move your ass and go outside.”, Patrick asked, trying his best to stay serious, and when he saw that Gerard wasn't moving, he sat up, putting Gerard's hand away. “Okay, I'm going out, it would be really nice if you'd join soon.”

And with that, Patrick left the tent, leaving Gerard inside. Suddenly he started feeling anxious about his relationship with the My Chemical Romance singer. They were soulmates, right? Did that make them boyfriends automatically? Did he had to make it official himself?

“'Trick, honey, I've heard you found your boo?” Pete jumped at him from behind, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Were you waiting for me to jump at me?” Patrick asked in disbelief. Honestly, that wouldn't be the weirdest thing Pete'd done in his life, but it was still pretty weird.

“Yeah.” Pete answered, grinning like an idiot, before adding in a louder voice “Took you long enough, huh? Guess you and Gerard are  _ soulmates _ , huh?”

Jesus. Sometimes Patrick wondered how did he manage not to kill Pete after all this time.

“Shut up, asshole.” he said, punching Pete jokingly. 

“Okay, okay, don't kill me.” the bassist laughed. “Tell your soulmate to move, we really have to-”

“Dude, haven't your mom teach you that it's rude to talk about people when they're not there?” Pete was cut off by Gerard, who was sleepily crawling out of his tent. 

Patrick laughed quietly, and then did it louder once he saw the overly dramatic look on his bandmate's face. 

“Ouch.” Pete said, grabbing his heart. “Your brother said you're an asshole, but I expected better from you, Gerard.” 

“Your mom expected better but look what she's got.” Gerard mumbled under his breath and smiled when he looked at Patrick. “Hey.”

Patrick stopped laughing immediately. 

“Hey.” he said, unsure of where the conversation was going. Gerard took a step closer and kissed Patrick on the forehead, leaving the younger boy dumbfounded. Cuddling was one thing, but this was a whole new level of relationship. Patrick couldn't complain, though. 

“Let's go, pretty guy.” Gerard said, grabbing Patrick's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him towards the rest of the guys. Patrick quickly followed, with a stupid smile on his face. He was happy, and honestly, now there's nothing stopping him for pushing his relationship down all the nosy interviewers’ throats. 

Pete stood in place, watching his best friend walk away. He felt so good knowing that he was right about Patrick and Gerard being soulmates - he loved being right, but who didn't? After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“So, guess we're like, one big family now, aren't we?” 

Pete turned around to face Mikey, who was also smiling. Pete absolutely  _ loved  _ that smile. 

“Well, guess we are.” Pete agreed quietly and kissed his boyfriend. “Sucks you guys have to go away, though. But now you'll just have to come back soon.”

“Yeah…” Mikey said, looking at his brother. It was good Gerard finally found his soulmate; he seemed much happier already. “We'll have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh and btw im a lil bitch and in need of validation so plz leave a comment if u liked it and even if u didnt leave a comment too ;))


End file.
